Double Return! Episode 20
( Samantha opens the door ) Random Person) Hey! ( Samantha closes the door ) ( Samantha walks up to Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) I told you... Samantha) Yeah... BANG, BANG! ( Samantha picks the medicine bottle up ) Samantha) It really doesn't look like I can give you any medicine... ( Samantha puts the medicine bottle down ) Samantha) Be right back... ( Samantha walks to the door ) Wolfgang) You don't have to answer it... Samantha) Yes...Yes I do... ( Samantha opens the door ) Random Person) You're smokin'! Samantha) O_O ( Samantha slams the door ) Wolfgang) ...A house on the moon would be nice... Samantha) Yeah... ( Samantha walks back to Wolfgang ) Samantha) Okay...Now I'll... ( Interruption ) BANG, BANG! Samantha) Ugh! Wolfgang) I got it... ( Wolfgang slowly gets up with Samantha's help ) BANG, BANG! ( Wolfgang walks to the door ) ( Wolfgang looks at Samantha and winks ) ( Wolfgang opens the door ) Random Person) Come on, one kiss sweetie! ( The random person keeps his eyes closed as he gets his lips ready ) ( Wolfgang puts on his best girl acting voice ) Wolfgang) Sure... ( Wolfgang pulls his fist back ) Random Person) Come on...I don't got all day...Besides Wolfgang wouldn't know about this... Wolfgang) And if I do? ( Wolfgang brings his fist flying towards the random person, but stops ) ( The random person does a twirl and falls to the ground, head in a bush ) Wolfgang) ... Nintendocan) These people these days... Wolfgang) Hi ( Nintendocan walks in with an angry look ) Flameblaze Roxanoid) He doesn't like the bad news... Wolfgang) What bad news? Flameblaze Roxanoid) He'll say it later... Wolfgang) Okay... ( Flameblaze Roxanoid hovers in and Wolfgang closes the door ) ( Wolfgang walks back to the couch and sits down ) Nintendocan) They took Pyro and my brother... Wolfgang) Didn't waste any time saying that... Nintendocan) They also took Aquos Phockery.. Wolfgang) What about the others? Nintendocan) They went home... Wolfgang) Why? Nintendocan) BECAUSE THEY DID! Wolfgang) Okay, okay... Nintendocan) Wait...I didn't see Kyuubi either... Wolfgang) Did they get him? Nintendocan) I don't think they did... Samantha) Wolfgang...Why did you write " Note to self...Need a house on the moon... ", in my checkbook? Wolfgang) Woops...I thought that was a notepad...Anyways...I was thinking about what I heard on the news, but I had no one to talk to so, I wrote it there...But you already know I do that... Nintendocan) Anything else that was interesting? Wolfgang) No, not really...I turned it off before I could hear the weather D= Samantha) Then why didn't you keep it on? Wolfgang) Because what they did was made me a little disturbed... Samantha) Which was...? Wolfgang) The fact that they showed the picture of here to let everyone else watching know where I live...Not only that, but they know about the wedding... Samantha) They don't know about me being pr... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) Yep, they don't know about that one... Nintendocan) Wait what? o_O ( Vamprior appears with Ray ) Ray) WOLFGANG! ARRIC WANTS TO KILL ME! Wolfgang) ...You aren't under Arric's control, right? Ray) Right! Wolfgang) Why? Ray) He has Darkusfan202 and Pyrosmaster, with Volcano Dragonoid, Shadow Meteonoid, and Aquos Phockery under his control by now... Nintendocan) D*MN IT! Wolfgang) Okay...Head upstairs...Crystal is there... Ray) Okay... ( Ray and Vamprior go to the stairs, while Samantha follows them ) Wolfgang) Nintendo...DON'T EVEN THINK OF GOING OVER THERE! Nintendocan) Who said I was thinking about it...I WANT TO GO Wolfgang) If you even dare to go there, I promise...When I can get up myself with no pain...I will have to hurt you... Nintendocan) I'm only going to save them! Wolfgang) But you can't do that yourself...You have family to take care of right now anyways...I think you go take care of them for now... Nintendocan) I KNOW, BUT I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER FIRST! Flameblaze Roxanoid) No...We're going to take care of his family... Wolfgang) Good...Roxanoid, good... Nintendocan) THEN I'LL GO ALONE! IT'S ALL VOLF'S FAULT ANYWAYS! Wolfgang) Volf takes no blame from this...It's only Arric getting in our minds...He is using our families against us and actually, can you contact DarkusGUY? Nintendocan) I KNOW AND FINE! ( Nintendocan tries to call DarkusGUY from his watch ) ( Wolfgang tries to call Kyuubi from his watch ) Unanswered! Episode 21 Grade of Double Return! Episode 20? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Ray Category:Crystal Category:Nintendocan Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid Category:Vamprior Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Aquos Phockery